This invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particular, to connectors that permit an unrestricted degree of rotary motion while maintaining electrical continuity.
Rotary electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications where one part must mechanically rotate with respect to another part while retaining an electrical connection between the two parts. Where the required extent of rotation is small, typically less than one complete revolution, hardwired electrical wire connections can be used. For larger required rotations, on the order of several revolutions, wraparound wire arrangements are available.
In other instances, the connector must permit an arbitrarily large extent of rotation. The present invention relates to a connector for this type of service. In such a connector, electrical connection must be maintained, and the mode of connection cannot hinder the rotational movement. For these applications, the most common type of connector is a slip ring system. A plurality of slip rings in side-by-side arrangement extend along the length of a rotating shaft. Stationary brushes make contact to the individual slip rings. The slip ring system is operable in many situations but may have significant drawbacks. It is ordinarily expensive due to the number of parts required in the connector. Vibration in the system can lead to intermittent electrical contact. Failure usually occurs due to heat buildup resulting from reduced contact efficiency as the parts wear during service, or a surge in electrical current that causes the brushes to burn.
There is therefore a need for an improved approach to electrical connectors for applications requiring indefinitely large rotations. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.